golden_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Time!
Long ago, There lived two races.. Humans and Monsters.. As time passed, The Humans sealed the monsters underground, placing an innescapeable barrier to keep them in. Mt. Ebott 201X, Frisk; A human who fell down, they had no clue of what they will come against, Though they continued down to the underground. "Nothing could possibly go wrong!" - Unknown. Your Best Friend "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower!" Frisk has encountered a talking flower, they try to listen to the flower's ramblings, "That is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" The Flower continued, "You want some LOVE don't you?" It still rambled, "I'll Share some with you!" Frisk was surrounded by pellets, "These are 'Friendliness Pellets'! Catch them all!" The pellets came towards the human, they dodged it pretty well, "Hey buddy, you missed 'em.. Let's try that one more time!" The Flower shot more pellets at Frisk, they just dodged them once more, "Is this a joke?! Are you braindead?!?! RUN INTO THE BULLETS!!! I mean, Friendliness Pellets." Once more, pellets shot at the human, they still dodged the attack, ". . . . .. Y O U K N O W W H A T ' S G O I N G O N H E R E , D O N ' T Y O U ?! Y O U J U S T W A N T E D T O S E E M E S U F F E R!" The Flower yelled in anger, Bullets Surrounded the human, As they came closer, the flower yelled out The Human was almost hit, until the flower was hit by some sort of fireball, what seemed to tower over them, was a kind and maternal goat, she seemed nice as the human thought. The goat took Frisk in, her name was 'Toriel', she took care of Frisk, as she took care of the ruins aswell.. Until Frisk went to the door, Toriel knew that she must protect the child from the underground, she decided to test them. Heartache "My child." Toriel said in a sad tone, but she quickly resisted the temptation to cry, "Prove to me! Prove to me you can handle the underground!" Toriel yelled, She blocks any passage to the Ruin's exit, She knew that the human couldn't escape this one attack, or did she? Toriel blasted fire towards the human, she had tears going down her eyes, Though the human had great dodging abilities, "FIGHT OR RUN BACK!" Toriel yelled, but the human kept sparing her. Toriel got a little furious, shooting even more fireballs at the human, The human got hit only once, but they kept on going, until Toriel stopped, "Very well.. If you are that willing to leave the ruins... I cannot stop you, My Child.. Please be good, okay?" Toriel said, opening the Ruin's door, "Goodbye, My Child" She continued, hugging Frisk goodbye. The Human continued into Snowdin, As they were approaching the town.. They were stopped by a mysterious figure behind them.. "Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Grab my hand, and shake it" The human followed, and a farting sound was heard, the shadowy figure was none other than a skeleton, "Heh, The old Woopee cushion in the hand trick." The human met many new friends in Snowdin town, though there was this one fellow.. A skeleton, whom was so eager to capture them.. The name of this skeleton, was Papyrus. Bonetrousle Category:Founder Creations